Ubell
=Orthography= Basics Vowels Consonants Orthographic Spelling Changes =Grammar= Ubell grammar is the study of the rules governing the use of the Ubell language, a constructed Indo-European language. It is in the composite sub-family of Romano-slavic. Morphology Nouns Number All Ubell nouns are inflected to show 1 of 2 numbers, singular or plural. There are 3 suffixes to show the nouns number: -s, used with most nouns. Ex.: qko - qkos, -es -úx, used where -, cannot be used. Ex: Ovisarj - Ovisarjúx (Though some dialects may use Ovisarjes.) -rj Nouns -rj nouns are pluralized by adding -úx to the end of the noun. However, in Tònjaqki (a sub-dialect of Ruxqèvíqski) maintains the -es plural marker from Middle Ubell. The reason the 'new' plural marker -úx came to be is the ambiguity of the spoken language. In Old and Middle Ubell, the word-final 's' was pronounced as the 'x' is (a feature of which majority of the Ariqkian branch of dialects has maintained). With using this feature, speaking of certain nouns would bring about much ambiguity, for example: Ovisarjes (while pronouncing the 's' as a 'x') would be misconstrued as "ovisar jex" Where Ovisarjes is the plural for sheep, Ovisar jex meaning "the sound you make, caused by the act of herding" Gender Ubell nouns are marked for gender through use of the definite article. Gender is divided into 2 categories: Animate and Inanimate. The Animate contains: masculine (m), feminine (f), and animate neuter (am). The Inanimate contains: inanimate neuter (in). Nouns are generally IN, unless they are living. If the noun is male then it's M, the same goes for female. AN is used normally for plants and animals, unless the sex of the plant or animal is known. It is also used in cases where sex of the noun is irrelevant or unknown. ex: Jane's having a baby. - Jana pródarje luciensoge kadni qku. We know Jane's is having a baby, but the sex of the baby is unknown, thus kadni ~ k adni = to a(AN) is used. Declension (*) - indicates that the case has historically retained it's gender markers throughout the case's declension - Also, nouns can be inflected for more than one case. Ubell cases case suffix English prep. example translation Grammatical nominackim ... kazza house *akkusackim -og ... kazzoge house dackim -u to, for, at kazzu for the house đenackim -irú of (possession) kazzirú of the house, the house's Locative Locative 1 -jevò at, from, of kazzajevò from the house Locative 2 -(é)n at, from, of kazzan from the house Locative (internal) ineßkim -(é)ßa in kazzaßa in the house elackim -(é)sta from (inside) kazzasta from the house *illackim -(é)žnó into kazzažne into the house Locative (external) adeßkim -(é)lla at, on kazzalla at the house avlackim -(é)lta from kazzalta from the house allackim -(é)lle to kazzalle to the house Marginal eßkim -(é)na as (temporary state) kazzana as the house translackim -(é)ksi becoming (change of state) kazzaksi becoming the house instruqkim -álti with (the aid of) kazzálti with the house *instrumentaliqxkim -om with, by kazzome with the house abeßkim -(é)tta without kazzatta without the house Comparative ekwackim -(é)đìn superlative, is kazzađìn is the house komparackim -(é)lú comparative, like kazzalú like the house Evaluative benefaqkim -alaķ for, for the benefit of kazzalaķ for the house averskim -(é)lan avoided or feared kazzalan house Other temporaliqxkim -t at, in, on, time phrases (kazzat) (at house o'clock) - used with numbers, months, yrs, people *vokackim -oj exclamation kazzej! house! Articles Ubell does utilize definite and indefinite articles. The articles are, for the most part obligatory, and used to reflect gender of the nouns. definite - gender - indefinite o - masc. - adìn a - fem. - adna i - a.neu. - adni e - in.neu. - adne Articles can also contract or disappear when proceeded by a preposition examples: Dareja k vosu e livroge - I gave you the book. Dareja ki vosu e livroge - I gave you the book. (ki k~to, i~the AN) Dareja ko vosu e livroge - I gave you the book. (ko k~to, o~the masc) Dareja ka vosu e livroge - I gave you the book. (ka k~to, a~the fem) Adìn qko tadni qval - A boy and a horse. (tadni t~and, adni~a AN) Adnis qkis t mho famlje - Some children and their family. Pronouns Personal Singular Personal Pronoun Declension Plural Personal Pronoun Declension Possessive See Đenackim above. Demonstrative Interrogative Relative Reciprocal Reflexive Indefinite A large group that entails all of the pronouns that do not fall into any of the categories above. Notice that there are no negative pronouns, such as "nobody", but the positive pronoun has to be negated in the same manner as verbs, suffixed "-ma." It may also be preceded by "nó." Numerals This chart is just an example of Ubell numbers (0-10). For further details, please see Ubell Numbers Adjectives Types of Adjectives Indefinite Some indefinite adjectives are often perceived as indefinite pronouns. These include: True Verbal Comparative formation Superlative formation Verbs Ubell has 5 verb classes. (i) verbs end in -arti, Vadarti to speak (ii) verbs end in -erti, Komerti to eat (iii) verbs end in -irti, Vivirti to live, exist (iv) verbs end in -consonantti, Pixti, to write (v) verbs are irregular verbs, Jesti to be (v.#) verbs that irregular, in the fact that they appear to be (iv), but conjugate in which ever class as determined by it's radical stem change, Müßenti(v.iii), to have to do (something) Infinitive The infinitive of a verb is its basic form. They are not inflected to agree with any subject, and their subject. Personal The personal infinitive, a non-finite form which does not show tense, but is inflected for person and number. Used with the subjunctive mood (see below) when the subject of the dependent is the same as the independent clause. This form is also used when auxiliary verbs are used. Tense Grammatical tense is a temporal linguistic quality expressing the time at, during, or over which a state or action denoted by a verb occurs. Tense is one of at least five qualities, along with mood, voice, aspect, and person, which verb forms may express. Tenses cannot always be translated from one language to another. While verbs in all languages have typical forms by which they are identified and indexed in dictionaries, usually the most common present tense or an infinitive, their meanings vary among languages. There are languages (such as isolating languages, like Chinese) in which tense is not used, but implied in temporal adverbs when needed, and some (such as Japanese) in which temporal information appears in the inflection of adjectives, lending them a verb-like quality. In some languages (such as Russian) a simple verb may indicate aspect and tense. The number of tenses in a language may be controversial, since its verbs may indicate qualities of uncertainty, frequency, completion, duration, possibility, and even whether information derives from experience or hearsay. Ubell has 5 tenses: * Present * Preterite (Simple Past) * Imperfect (Complex Past) * Future *Conditional Present The present tense is the tense (that is, the form of the verb) that may be used to express: * action at the present * a state of being; * a habitual action; * an occurrence in the (very) near future; or * an action that occurred in the past and continues up to the present. Preterite The preterite (also praeterite, in American English also preterit, simple past, or past historic) is the grammatical tense expressing actions that took place in the past. It is similar to the aorist in languages such as Greek. The preterite is a verb tense that indicates that an action taken once in the past was completed at a specific point in time in the past. Usually, a definite start time or end time for the action is stated. This is opposed to the imperfect tense, which refers to any repeated, continuous, or habitual past action. Thus, "I ran five miles yesterday" would use the first-person preterite form of ran, corrí, whereas "I ran five miles every morning" would use the first-person imperfect tense form, corría. This distinction is actually one of perfective vs. imperfective aspect. Imperfect The imperfect tense, in the classical grammar of several Indo-European languages, denotes a past tense with an imperfective aspect. In English, it is referred to as the past continuous tense. The term originated with the Latin language because "imperfect" refers to an uncompleted or abandoned action. the imperfect is generally a past tense. Its uses include representing: * An action that was happening, used to happen, or happened regularly in the past and ongoing * People, things, or conditions of the past * A time in the past * A situation that was in progress in the past when another isolated and important event occurred (the former using the imperfect, while the latter uses the preterite). * A physical or mental state or condition in progress in the past. Often used with verbs of being, emotion, capability, or conscience. Future In grammar, the future tense is a verb form that marks the event described by the verb as not having happened yet, but expected to happen in the future (in an absolute tense system), or to happen subsequent to some other event, whether that is past, present, or future (in a relative tense system). Conditional The conditional tense is the form of the verb used in conditional sentences to refer to a hypothetical state of affairs, or an uncertain event that is contingent on another set of circumstances. This tense is thus similar to the subjunctive mood, although languages that have distinct verb forms for the two use them in distinct ways. Conditional verb forms can also have temporal uses, often for expressing "future in the past" tense. Mood Grammatical mood is one of a set of distinctive verb forms that are used to signal modality.1 It is distinct from grammatical tense or grammatical aspect, although these concepts are conflated to some degree in many languages, including English and most other modern Indo-European languages, insofar as the same word patterns are used to express more than one of these concepts at the same time. Ubell has 3 moods: *Indicative *Subjunctive *Imperative Indicative The indicative mood or evidential mood is used for factual statements and positive beliefs. All intentions that a particular language does not categorize as another mood are classified as indicative. In English, questions are considered indicative. It is the most commonly used mood and is found in all languages. Example: "Paul is eating an apple" or "John eats apples". The indicative mood is for statements of actuality or strong probability: The spine-tailed swift flies faster than any other bird in the world. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the indicative mood: *Present *Preterite *Imperfect *Future *Conditional Subjunctive n grammar, the subjunctive mood (sometimes referred to as the conjunctive mood, as it often follows a conjunction) is a verb mood that exists in many languages. It is typically used in dependent clauses to express wishes, commands, emotion, possibility, judgment, necessity, or statements that are contrary to fact at present. The details of subjunctive use vary from language to language. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the subjunctive mood: *Present *Imperfect *Future Imperative The imperative mood is a grammatical mood that expresses direct commands or requests. It is also used to signal a prohibition, permission or any other kind of exhortation. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the imperative mood: *Present *Future The imperative mood in Ubell is also used as a vocative or exclamatory verb form, In this instance, the following verb tenses occur: *Present *Preterite *Imperfect *Future *Conditional Voice In grammar, the voice (also called gender or diathesis) of a verb describes the relationship between the action (or state) that the verb expresses and the participants identified by its arguments (subject, object, etc.). When the subject is the agent or actor of the verb, the verb is in the active voice. When the subject is the patient, target or undergoer of the action, it is said to be in the passive voice. Active Passive Conjugation See Ubell Verb Conjugation Adverbs Prepositions Conjunctions Syntax Questions Dialectal variation Góvórski Ariqki Ruxqèvíqski =Sample Vocabulary= (sing., pl - english) - (any text in red denotes spelling changes of all types) #ovisarj, ovisarjúx - sheep #qko, qkos - boy ##qka - girl ##qki - child #gru, grus - group #animal, animals - animal ##gru z animalogis - flock (lit. group of animals) #vilja, viljas - village ##viljajer, viljajers - villager #bromo, bromos - joke ##bromarti - to joke ##igu eqarti bromoges (z) k - to make fun (of) at... #prto - black #alb - white #garje - gray #rùbica - red #albastro - blue #galben - yellow #virens - green #portokalj - orange #mov - purple #maro - brown =Example text= O Qko Kem Gritet "Lupij" (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Adne Monolog ze filman "Trainspotting" Category:Languages